Love, Ivy
by bookcookie99
Summary: Ivy Fowl is the only half-human, half-fairy under the world. She is running from a mysterious criminal mastermind, and could use a little backup. But her father's Atlantis Complex is back, her mother has been abducted, so Ivy sets out to save the world with her best friend and her cat. Can Ivy face the facts- maybe this is it for the world? Sometime after TLG.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

**ST. CEDAR'S HOSPITAL, ATLANTIS**

Artemis Fowl the II squeezed Holly Short's (now Holly Fowl) petite hand. Straining against the pressing force, she writhed under the perfectly white sheets of the hospital bed.

"Maybe a shot would settle her down, sir?" asked the young pixie nurse, before being treated to the worst Artemis Fowl glare. She scurried off, probably thinking (and rightly so) that the pale man in that room could handle the machines and such. Artemis studied his elfin wife's face. It was flour white, unlike her usual sun-tanned features. He laid a manicured pianist's hand on her forehead, expertly checking her temperature. _She will be fine,_ he reassured himself. _She will be fine._

**LEP OPERATIONS BOOTH, HAVEN**

Foaly watched what was happening from the Ops booth in Haven. His sturdy centaur's fingers beat a rhythm on the desktop. There were so many ideas whizzing about his brain about how to get in touch with them, but he selected one. He typed an instruction into his V-board, and back at St. Cedar's Hospital, a plasma Foaly-Screen with his image on it lowered itself into Artemis and Holly's room.

"How's it going, Artemis?"

Artemis, without even looking up from Holly's bedside, replied, "It's going very well. The nurse just… ah… stepped out, and I am looking after Holly at the moment. I presume you have been watching through the cameras?"

"Yes. When is the expected delivery time?"

"About now." Artemis's voice was tight, constricted. As if on cue, the famed elfin doctor Lee Glenn swept dramatically through the doors.

"Hello, Mud Ma- er, I mean Artemis. What's going on? And Foaly! My old friend! How are you?" he asked enthusiastically. Artemis smiled- a small, barely-there smile that was more like a grimace.

"Doctor, if we could please get down to business, I would highly appreciate it," said Artemis, with the weary air of someone who has spent precious time.

"Certainly!"

Foaly turned off the connection. This was about to get messy.

**ABOUT FOUR DAYS LATER**

"Artemis, can I see her yet?" asked Holly weakly. Yet, her voice had a menacing undertone to it.

"No. We went over this already. She is in the nursery. We

"Oh, all right, but how soon is soon?"

"Come on in!"

The aforementioned pixie nurse spoke this last bit. She beckoned them into the nursery. It was filled with crying babies, sleeping babies, drooling babies. She led them through the rows until they came to a small elf. She had a wisp of black hair and big hazel eyes. The small plaque on her crib read Ivy Julius Fowl. Artemis, possessed with an unusual joy, picked her right up and swept her into his arms. She didn't shed a tear, but studied Artemis and Holly with wide eyes.

Foaly and No1 had rushed in a green shuttle to get from Police Plaza to St. Cedar's in time, because they had been working overdue that day. Along the way, they had picked up Butler, Juliet, Angeline, and Artemis the 1st from Fowl Mansion. Fowl Mansion was the house in Haven where Holly, Artemis, and the two Butlers lived. They had chosen to let Angeline and Artemis the First stay in Fowl Manor, but they were visiting Haven now. Mulch Diggums made a loud and smelly entrance at the front of the hospital, and together the seven-some made their way in. Waiting eagerly in the lobby got tiring after a while, until finally a tired Artemis, Holly, _and baby Ivy_ traipsed out of the grand double doors. Holly smiled, weak yet glowing. There were hugs all around (in the case of Mulch, bathroom-goings-to) and presents. On the way back to the mansion, their cab attracted a lot of attention from passerby. Artemis wasn't surprised. As he, Juliet, and Butler were the only full humans in The Lower Elements; they got lots of unwanted attention. Also, the fact that Ivy was the first half-fairy, half-human mix, that Mulch was a notorious ex-criminal, that Foaly had the highest IQ seen in a long, long time, that No1 was the most powerful warlock on the side of centuries, and that Butler was roughly the size of a man mountain didn't really help either.

**11 YEARS LATER**

**FOWL MANSION IN HAVEN**

_"Bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away-''_

"Ivy," said Artemis Fowl the II, "How many times have I told you that pop- or rock- or soul, or whatever it may be, is not healthy for a developing mind like yours? Obviously classical music is much healthier for you."

He turned the old human radio dial to 81.03- the classical channel. _"La donna e mob-i-le, __Qual piuma al vento, muta d'accento, e di pensiero."_

"Da-ad! This isn't even in English! Why can't I listen to _my _music?"

But it was too late. Her dad had swept out of the room already, like, _Daughter has been annoyed sufficiently. Case closed, your honor._ Any normal twelve-year-old would've changed the station. But Ivy knew that cameras monitored every nook and cranny of her room, and if she so much as touched the radio dial, her dad would stride in and give her the look. Then he would probably take her radio away altogether. Wait… cameras monitored every corner of the room _but one. _Ivy popped out her contacts and put her glasses on. The glasses that her Uncle Myles had installed a button on that engaged the fairy elements of the device; the thermal detectors, the night vision, and the ion scanner. She switched this on and turned on the ion scanner. Spotting a ray-free corner of her closet took ages, but finally she was nestled amidst clothes and hangers, but she was completely happy.

"_Bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday

For Ivy, her twelfth birthday wasn't just a day. She was twelve now! Twelve was when her father first met her mother- well, kidnapped was more of an accurate word, although her dad would insist that _temporarily detained_ was. Ivy buzzed with excitement as she studied the gifts on her old writing desk. She could've had a V-Platform to put them on, but unlike the rest of the mansion, her room was completely non-tech. Her walls were lined with purple wallpaper, which in turn was plastered with posters, instead of the smart wallpaper, which changed color with the occupants' mood. Her floor was carpeted with fluffy shag, and her bed was wood with a smooth lime duvet patterned with little purple sheep. The presents. There were 6 exactly. Ivy, wasting no time, ripped open the first one, which was from her uncles Myles and Beckett. Inside the fine packaging was a sapphire necklace, adorned with little emeralds. She hung it around her neck. "Oh, it's beautiful," she whispered. Next was the present from Foaly. Inside was a gel speaker-radio from the Ops booth. She quickly turned it on and let the music flow, as clear and sharp as if the singers were standing next to her. Next was the present from her grandmother and grandfather, which was a CD of all her favorite songs. She put it into her new speaker, which automatically started playing "Haven State of Mind", a popular spinoff of the human song, "New York State of Mind". After that was Mulch's present. He gave her the same thing he always gave her: a Swiss Army knife and a small mound of recycled soil. She smiled and went to her mom and dad's present, a brand new smartphone that Artemis had created himself, and an omni-tool from her mother. Last was No1's gift. It was a huge hatbox and a small rectangular box. She opened the small box first. Inside was a book. In old-fashioned lettering on the cover, it read, Lady Hetherington Smyth's Hedgerow. She laughed and set it by her bedside to read for later. Then, she noticed a note on the hatbox. It read as follows:

Dear Ivy,

Inside this box is an experiment the warlocks and I have been working on in the lab. We call it Experiment No. 50312, but you can call it whatever you wish. For now I shall call it XXX, as not to reveal what it is. On the bottom of XXX there is a green On/Off switch. Next to it is a red button, which will trigger attack mode, where XXX will defend you. Just press it again to disengage attack mode. Please vid-message me if you have any other questions.

Happy Birthday,

No1

Eagerly, Ivy opened up the hatbox. Inside was the strangest thing. It seemed to be a mix between a robot and a cat. It was plated with hard silver and looked like, well, a robo-cat. Ivy stared at it. It looked to be peacefully asleep. She carefully turned it on its back, revealing a smoothly shining belly. There was a switch and a button. Ivy, remembering No1's letter, pressed the switch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Mysterious Gift

Ivy pressed the switch. The small robotic creature purred to life. A cartoon holo-speech bubble popped up above its head.

"This is Experiment #50312. It is a girl cat. She does not have a proper name. Would you like to name her?"

Ivy pressed yes.

"Please enter the name here."

She thought about it. How about a name from that book of No1's? Heatherington? No, too long. How about Heather?

Ivy typed in Heather.

"Heather is a nice name. Now please press the green activation switch again to fully turn on Heather," it popped up. Ivy, following the orders and half-wishing that this would hurry up, laid one slim finger on the switch. The robotic cat rose shakily from its box, and seemingly recognizing Ivy, it leaped up onto her shoulders. She was surprisingly warm and light, like a real animal. Ivy looked at the purring cat on her shoulder and laughed out loud. She finally had a pet! Her dad said she couldn't have one, but now… _Dad._ Ivy paled. She was sure that her father would have a choice something to say about this. She squeezed Heather tightly, and Heather, tired of being hugged, jumped to the floor with barely a clatter and perched on the windowsill, basking in the sun. Suddenly, there was a huge crash outside. Heather, aggravated, stalked over to Ivy's bed, threw herself down and curled up. Ivy raced to the window to see the front door off its hinges and punched to a pulp. She allowed herself a smile. Juliet was home.

In the living room, Artemis, Holly, and Butler were gathered to meet Juliet. She had just gotten home from her month-long wrestling show in New York, where she spent most of her time pinning large, muscular men. Ivy looked forward to seeing the Jade Princess. Juliet was extremely fond of Ivy, often showing up with gifts from far away places where she fought.

The door opened and Juliet walked in. Butler stiffly marched over and hugged his sister tightly. He let her go when her face shaded blue. Artemis did the same, although his grip was hardly close to Butler's. Ivy barely resisted rolling her eyes. Between Butler and her dad, the atmosphere was Apathy City. She caught the expression in her mother's mismatched eyes and her ramrod stance. She, Ivy mused, was probably not too happy about the door. After all, this was the third broken one this cycle.

Ivy stepped out to greet Juliet. This was better. Juliet swept her up and crushed her in a bear hug. Then she held one finger on Ivy's nerve cluster on the back of her neck, causing a pleasant tingling sensation. Ivy clung to her like a monkey until Juliet gently lifted her off. The greetings settled down, until they heard a sniffle from a corner of the room, seemingly emanating from the speakers in the wall.

"Foaly," called Artemis wryly.

The television flickered and Foaly's image came onscreen. Holly scowled.

"Arrggh, what are you doing here, centaur?"

"We all know that your house is bugged, right, Artemis? It's our little game," said Foaly dismissively onscreen. Artemis gave a slight nod of consent. Ivy laughed, but quickly turned it into a disapproving frown when her mother glared at her. Her mom's _look _was almost as bad as Artemis's.

"What's going on, Foaly? I presume you didn't just come here for a chat over tea. Is there a problem?"

Foaly whinnied. "One second, Fowl. We have an… er… technical difficulty."

The TV went black, but the occupants of the room could hear every word said in the Operations Booth.

"Oncle, naveer cotutu ling tu?"

"Mayne, what have I said about Unicorn-speak in the Plaza?"

"Sorry, Oncle. Anyway, I was wondering what you wanted for lunch today? The usual?"

"Mayne, I'm busy. I have Artemis on the line."

"But do you want the usual?"

"Mayne, I don't care."

"Because they're out of carrot shakes."

"I don't CARE!"

"And also freshly peeled cantaloupes."

There was a crash.

"Mayne, GET OUT!"

"Fine, but you don't have to throw a keyboard."

"MAYNE!"

"Make peace not war…"

Mayne's voice trailed off as he left.

The TV flickered back on, revealing a red-faced Foaly.

"So, where was I? Um, technical difficulties…"

"Foaly, the speakers were on the whole time," said Artemis.

Ivy, who was practically doubled over laughing, straightened, as did Holly and Juliet. Even Butler had the smallest shadow of a grin. Only Artemis was unsmiling.

"Foaly, what is the emergency? I am on a schedule here."

"Do you know what contractions are?" muttered Foaly. "Anyway, we got pinged. And a really advanced one too. By my reckoning, whoever pinged us knows all about us."

There was tense silence all throughout the room. Finally, Butler spoke.

"Who?"

Foaly paused, obviously not wanting to tell.

"Foaly!"

He sighed and said, "We were pinged from Chateau Paradizo."


End file.
